CeCe Jones
'Cecelia "CeCe" Jones is one of the main characters on Shake It Up ''where she dances on the local teen dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago!. She is the daughter of Georgia Jones and J.J. Jones and the older sister of Flynn Jones. She is very good friends with Rocky Blue. She lives in an apartment with her mother and brother in the suite below her best friend Rocky Blue and her family. Her parents are divorced and her father lives in Florida. She attends John Hughes High School in Chicago, Illinois. CeCe is portrayed by Bella Thorne and by Skylar Keesee as Little CeCe ("Shrink It Up", "Judge It Up"). Personality CeCe is a fashionable, friendly, adventurous, upbeat, brutally honest, bright, yet somewhat ditzy girl, totally naive, and is described as "a daring wild child who is uncontrollable, funky, and fun" on the school blog ("Wild It Up"). She's street-smart rather than book-smart, unlike her best friend, Rocky. Initially, she performs poorly in school partially because of dyslexia, but also because of her behavior as a trouble-maker. However, she gradually improves academically as the series progresses. CeCe is fearless and outgoing and is constantly getting into trouble. Despite her initially failing her audition due to stage fright, she eventually earned a spot as a background dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago!. Relationships With Other Characters Rocky Blue Rocky is CeCe's best friend and dance partner on ''Shake It Up, Chicago. While they both harbor a love of dancing, they have opposite personalities: Rocky is a good student with a perfect attendence record who likes to stay away from trouble, while CeCe is wild and usually has Rocky do her homework. It was revealed in "Shrink It Up" that they met in dance class, where CeCe was close to quitting until Rocky convinced her to stay and they've been best friends ever since. CeCe always tells Rocky everything that is going on with her life. Rocky is usually seen entering the Jones' apartment by climbing through the window via the fire escape (along with greeting her with "Hey, hey, hey!"). CeCe is usually the one who gets Rocky into interesting adventures and situations. Flynn Jones Flynn is CeCe's 8-year-old brother. She often babysits him while their mother is at work, where she cooks for him (including bacon, his favorite, and One-Minute Breakfasts), puts him to bed, and tries to keep him out of trouble. Although their relationship is usually shown to be made up of bickering and typical sibling rivalry, CeCe was the first to comfort him about their failed roadtrip in "Heat It Up". The two of them understand their parent's divorce situation and together even had to explain it to Rocky in "Parent Trap It Up". At times Flynn feels ignored by Cece but they worked it out in "Weird It Up". Deuce Martinez Deuce is one of CeCe and Rocky's close friends. They both attend JHHS, where he was the first person to give CeCe and Rocky the flyer containing information on auditions for the dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago. CeCe is constantly making fun of Deuce and interfering in his love life. In "Match It Up", Deuce thinks CeCe wants to be more than friends with him and after being "rejected" by Deuce, CeCe wonders what he doesn't like about her. She used her match-making skills to set him up with his current girlfriend, Dina. Ty Blue Ty is a close friend of CeCe's, since Ty is her best friend's brother. They both attend JHHS and have several things in common such as a love for dancing. She often involves him in her plans, such as making it seem like they didn't care if Rocky left to model in New York in "Model It Up", where they also hugged (with Deuce and Flynn) when they thought Rocky was actually leaving. In "Show It Up", CeCe grabs Ty's leg when she's begging for him to help her and Rocky in the talent show against Candy Cho and the Bulldogs cheerleading squad. CeCe, along with Rocky, takes Ty and Deuce to the Olive Pit in "Meatball It Up". Although Ty doesn't pay much attention to CeCe (or Rocky) when they need his help, he's still there for her when she needs it (as seen in "Match It Up", "Show It Up", and "Vatalihootsit It Up"). Gunther Hessenheffer Gunther is a "frenemy" of CeCe's, fellow dancer on Shake It Up! Chicago, and schoolmate at JHHS. The two don't often get along and like to throw insults at each other. Rocky forced CeCe to ask him to the school dance in "Hot Mess It Up" when they thought that he was about to move back to the "old country" because of her. At the end of the dance, she decided she couldn't go out with him anymore and didn't care if he moved back to the "old country", saying, "I'll buy his plane ticket MYSELF." But she never got a chance to break up with him. Though he acted very sweet to her, in the end, Gunther dumped CeCe when he found out she hurt his family member. They can be friends at times, as seen in "Model It Up" when CeCe had been working with Gunther (off-screen) as her modelling coach. In "Split It Up", they are selected by Gary Wilde to be guest dancers on Good Morning, Chicago. Kenton Duty, who plays Gunther, has acknowledged the pairing in his interviews and has given away a couple of hints for Split It Up . In Reality Check It Up, Tru Teen Life annouces that CeCe is in love with Gunther, causing CeCe to act disgusted and claim otherwise. Gunther flirts with her after this, until she kicks him out, saying, "You can walk out of here, or in an ambulence. Either works for me." The two seem at ease when they're alone together, as seen in the same episode, and they often stand close by one another. They have had more moments together that any other pairing. Tinka Hessenheffer Tinka is a "frenemy" of CeCe's, fellow dancer on Shake It Up! Chicago, ''and schoolmate at JHHS. Tinka, along with Gunther, often argue with CeCe and Rocky backstage on ''Shake It Up, Chicago. Tinka takes every opportunity to make fun of or insult CeCe, such as mocking CeCe about her freezing on the Shake It Up, Chicago stage in "Start It Up". They can be civil and friendly towards each other, as seen in "Kick It Up", where CeCe invites Tinka to the movies. In "Break It Up", the two were seen sitting together and Tinka asked CeCe not to leave her alone with Deuce. They shared other friendly moments in "Auction It Up" and "Judge It Up" when Tinka gave money to CeCe (and Rocky) after the twins realized they were in the wrong. Even though these two rarely bond, let alone have a civil conversation with each other, they still maintain a decent 'frenemy' relationship. Trivia *CeCe has dyslexia. Bella Thorne, who plays CeCe, has dyslexia in real-life. ("Add It Up") *Her parents are divorced. ("Heat It Up") *She struggles in school and is not very studious. *She isn't very tall and there's a running gag about her height. *She is obsessed with boys. *She hates small spaces. ("Party It Up") *She's a fan of Katy Perry and Beyonce. *She thinks she should have won the Little Miss Cutie Queen beauty pageant of 2005. ("Glitz It Up") *She once impersonated a lawyer and a witness at the same time. ("Wild It Up") *She has a jacket with "CeCe" written on it. ("Hook It Up") *She mentioned that she's not allowed to date ("Three's A Crowd It Up") but in Hot Mess It Up she went out with Gunther. *She doesn't follow the rules from time to time. *She is afraid of the dark. ("Auction It Up") *She is shown to be smart sometimes, such as when she sent a fake email to Kat. ("Copy Kat It Up") *It is shown that she is obsessed with court television shows as she says so herself. She is seen impersonating a lawyer/witness in "Wild It Up" and knows every word of the legal disclaimer from Teen Court ''in "Judge It Up". * She likes labradoodles. ("Three's A Crowd It Up") * She has modeling experience, as revealed in "Model It Up" where she was "the 'fruit of the week' for Willy and Bubba's Produce Mart" as a strawberry. * She doesn't have many friends as she called her grandmother to hang out with her. ("Kick It Up") * CeCe was the only one who got "A" on the egg drop project for school. ("Egg It Up ") * She went out with Gunther to the dance because Rocky made her. ("Hot Mess It Up") * She always pushes Rocky around and tells her what to do. ("Shrink It Up") * She snores loudly in her sleep, and all of her friends are aware of it. ("Protest It Up") *She is good at mimicking people. *She will not have bangs in Season 3 (Fire It Up) *Her portrayer has confirmed that she will reveal a shocking Secret in Season 3, which is currently unknown, and said to surprise everyone. *She can sing (Made In Japan) *She is good at getting people to do what she wants. *She was the last hired on Shake It Up! Chicago (Start It Up and Hook It Up) *She had a matchmaking service called CeCe's Single No More (Match It Up) *She still plays with dolls Embarrass It Up *She is the main character of the show alongside Rocky Blue. *She may or may not secretly have feelings for Gunther since in the recent she has been more comfortable and friendlier around him. Memorable Quotes *"That's me, Cece Jones , uncontrollable funky and fun feature dancer on Shake It Up Chicago oh yeah!"'' *''"Oh look, a random breeze has blown my napkin on the floor, I will casually pick it up now. Is it that girl?"'' *''"Oh, mamacita!"'' *''(On the phone) "Let's hang; let's go crazy; let's go meet boys! Call me back. Love you, Grandma."'' *''"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, I'm CeCe."'' *''"We get to be on TV and they pay us!"'' *''"Show me a sponge, baby, show me a sponge."'' *''"Smack me in the face with a Kansas City Pickle!"'' *''"Get your feet off the couch! Were you raised in a barn? Whoa, give me that glass; the coasters are there for a reason! And you, get a haircut; you look like a hoodlum! That's it; everyone out, now!"'' *''"No, you don't, Rocky! You're a dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago. You already won, you already got first place -- let's go out and buy you a ribbon. Yayyy Rocky!"'' *''"I'm the ocean. Wild, free, and unpredictable! And you're the... sand... Grounded, uh, always there!"...Rocky..."Not just in your sneakers. Sometimes, sand winds up on your butt cheeks!"'' *''"Mama doesn't eat until all her children get fed!"'' *''(On phone) "Mom... Just wait in the lobby. We'll be down there when we're done. No, I'm not asking Justin if he knows Barry Manilow!"'' *''"I hate that you're not lousy at anything!"'' *''"Well, helloo-nooo!"'' *''"That's not true, Rocky. You're better at picking best friends."'' *''Rocky: "Wow, no one ever took up one of our offers before." CeCe: "Yeah; haven't you ever heard of an empty gesture?"'' *''"Well, stuff me in an llama and call me gulasto!"'' *''"You know, when I have a daughter, I'm naming her CeCe, too!"'' *''"For a vegetarian, that's a lot of leather!'' *''CeCe: "Who are you?"'' Rocky: "The Rock." CeCe: "Yeah, that name's already taken." *''CeCe: "may the force be with us!" Ty: "You need a mint."'' *''"I still am."'' *''"Even I know an upside-down building is bad for business."'' *(Imitating Gunther) "What are you loony nutty?" *"He lied to me about his name?" *"I look like Christmas threw up on my head!" *CeCe: "Ow! You're standing on my foot." Kat: "I'm so sorry CeCe.CeCe: "Still on my foot!" *''"If you like us, please give us a dollar. If you don't like us... (scoffs) who am I kidding? You're gonna love us!"'' *''"This colour is called "Egg Shell" and this colour is called the "Yolk's on you!""'' *''"I... hate... karate!"'' *''"I may not be a valemictorium, but I'm not an idiot!"'' *''Rocky: "CeCe, you were 10, nobody knew you were a girl." CeCe: "I knew!"'' *''"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!"'' *''"I may not know all 49 states..."'' *''CeCe: "I'm just lousy at math like you're lousy at......I hate that you're not lousy at anything."'' *''"Who am I kidding! Microwave again."'' *''"ROCKY HURRY UP SCHOOL STARTS IN 20!!!!!!'' *''"I crawled in a filthy, disgusting dumpster! And Rocky, I wasn't alone!"'' *''(to Tinka) "You want a piece of this?!"'' *''"It's about to get hot!"'' *''Rocky:"Why there is not a show that judges girls on how smart they are?"CeCe:"There is...it's called school!!'' *''"Everyone in Japan is going to know who we are!!"'' *"Why couldn't I have lost and won the crown?" *''"I know it stimulates the economy and creates jobs,"'' *''"Really Rocky, you're just going to give up because there's an obstacle in our way? Oh there's a tree in the road, I better turn round and go back home, I'll discover America some other time," Rocky: "What are you talking about? Columbus came here by boat," Cece: "Yes, because he didn't give up!"'' *"Huh I never knew that was how the fig newton was inventon," *"I feel like a rainbow threw up on me," *"DO THEY HAVE SHAKE IT UP IN YOUR LAND?" Dancer: "Yeah, our 'land', is Pittsburg," Cece: Oh Aloha *"Oh it's my agent, you better act fast because I'm in, high demand," *"Hi I'm Cece, I'm a Pisces which means my symbol is two fish which is really weird because I wouldn't eat one fish, let alone two-I like pork chops," *Rocky: "No Cece it's nothing like test, you don't study at all," Cece: "oh well in that case it sounds EXACTLY like a test!" *"Oh come on people! Yesterday there was a guy here with a psycic cat, his name was Mittens and even ''I ''gave him a dollar," *''"Thank you...hey!"'' *''"Singing toothbrushes,"'' *''"Wait why can't I be a valemctorium?"'' *First you're singing at a street corner,next thing you know you have concerts music animate cortoons and you're own line of...singing toothbrushes *"I need a fake name for when I'm famous, dede, bebe-oh wait I got it, Crystal McHotness," *''(To Rocky) "Oh I know another expression, you're dillusional,"'' *''"Welcome to the opposable thumb, the thing that seperates man from beast-except maybe gorillas, I don't know. Participant, yeah!" Rocky: "Cece you know that just means that you showed up right?" Cece: "Yeah!"'' *''"See you at, the omlet bar,"'' References